


100 words on the back of a razorblade

by loveinadoorway



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Drabble - 100 words on the back of a razorblade<br/>Pairing/Characters: Neal<br/>Genre: hurt<br/>Rating:R?<br/>Word count: 100<br/>Warnings: self-inflicted cuts<br/>Spoilers: none<br/>Disclaimers: No harm intended, no profit made, yadda yadda.<br/>Summary: Comment_fic @ LJ prompt: White Collar, Neal, tiny little cuts to mask the pain</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on the back of a razorblade

Whenever it got too bad, he’d run for the shelter of his old habit. When everything went to hell, he’d go find the shining steel that would help. The clean bite of the razorblade would cover the dirty, blunt cuts life had dealt him.

He watched the blood run in bright red streaks over his pale skin, hid in the safety of the familiar sting and hot copper smell.

He made sure to find spots where Peter wouldn’t see, whatever the occasion. This dance with pain was his alone and the place it took him to was familiar and safe.


End file.
